whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Justicar
The Justicars are the most powerful visible component of the Camarilla's government, charged with adjudicating matters of the Traditions on a wide scale and acting as the eyes, ears, and hands of the Inner Circle. There is one justicar for each clan of the Camarilla, and each is served by several handpicked archons who act as their spies, enforcers, and representatives around the world. Overview In a world of hunters, leopards, and jackals, few try to control the undying appetite. When hunter turns on hunter, however, all are at risk. Those who dare to hunt cannibal Kindred are the Justicars. Justicars are usually of great age and power, and their ferocity is unparalleled. Few can stand against them and fewer still would dare to try. There were seven Justicars (six with the departure of Xaviar) and they cannot be everywhere at once. True, the Justicars have many servants. However, many more vampires seek to violate the Masquerade – or worse, slay another vampire and drink her blood. The only way for the Justicars to stem the rising tide of diablerie is to stop these crimes before they happen. The way they achieve this is through fear. The Justicars cultivate terror. They wield it as a weapon and few vampires are more adroit in its use. The coming of a Justicar is a great event. The prince must quickly patch up all of his quarrels with the elders and prepare. The elders must hide all of their little indiscretions. Before a Justicar arrives, all those mortals in the city who know of the Kindred are often slain, thus giving the Justicar no excuse to enforce the First Tradition. Even as the elders hide their minor crimes, the anarchs prepare for war. Few anarchs have not committed some crime against the Camarilla and few are willing to cower and beg forgiveness. Frequently, the Justicar has come for but a single vampire or single coterie, and has no interest in any other crimes. The Justicar's servants, the Archons, are often enough to handle the breaking of a Tradition. The mere threat of a Justicar's personal intervention can make even a prince mend his ways. A Justicar cannot waste her time with every little infraction of the rules; only capital crimes are worthy of her attention. Relationship with the Inner Circle The first Justicars were the Founders of the Camarilla, who went on to form the Inner Circle in 1504 CE when they held the first meeting to appoint their successor Justicars. The Justicars are the voice of the Inner Circle and their actions can only be challenged by another Justicar, granting them nearly unlimited power to do as they see fit. A Justicar can seize whatever resources are required, rearrange offices with impunity, and even depose of princes if they so desire. And though most Justicars are prudent enough to consider their actions when dealing with other highly influential Kindred, such abuses of power earn them a great deal of resentment from vampires of all ages. More commonly they spend their time calling conclaves to judge disputes and crimes, or simply to encourage social gatherings within the Camarilla, and oversee the war against the Sabbat. Justicars are chosen by the Inner Circle every 13 years during the Camarilla conclave in Venice. Appointments are an intense, drawn out process as each clan attempts to elevate its most talented members and likewise limit the power of the other clans. This politicking often results in compromise candidates and new rivalries, but in the end the Inner Circle decides on its own, and over the centuries several unexpected choices have been made. Justicars hold their position for 13 years, although a Justicar may be chosen for consecutive terms. Justicars in the Modern Nights The first full set of contemporary Justicars was described in Children of the Night. These Justicars were named at a Conclave in 1998. Those appointed there were: * Jaroslav Pascek, Justicar of Clan Brujah * Maris Streck, Justicar of Clan Malkavian * Cock Robin, Justicar of Clan Nosferatu * Madame Guil, Justicar of Clan Toreador * Anastasz di Zagreb, Justicar of Clan Tremere * Lucinde, Justicar of Clan Ventrue * Xaviar, Justicar of Clan Gangrel Xaviar was the last of the Gangrel to hold the office of Justicar before the clan's departure from the Camarilla under his leadership in 1999. V20 later implies that the the clan has retained or resumed its role in the Camarilla to the extent that another Gangrel Justicar would be appointed. According to Clan Novel Trilogy Brujah 3: The Puppet Masters, in 2003 Maris Streck was executed by her fellow Justicars for her allegiance to a network of Kindred slave traders and diablerists. V20 Justicars Since V20 presents a metaplot-agnostic setting, the next Conclave on 2011 elected new Justicars. The Justicars appointed there include a Gangrel Justicar, the first since Xaviar. In the case that the events from Revised Edition are used, the Assamite Schismatics have the possibility to be the first Clan since the founding of the sect to be represented by a new Justicar. The appointed Justicars are: * Juliet Parr, Justicar of Clan Malkavian * Manuela Cardoso Pinto, Justicar of Clan Brujah * Geoffrey Leigh, Justicar of Clan Gangrel * Molly MacDonald, Justicar of Clan Nosferatu * Diana Iadanza, Justicar of Clan Toreador * Ian Carfax, Justicar of Clan Tremere * Lucinde, Justicar of Clan Ventrue And in addition: * Kasim Bayar, Justicar of the Assamite Schismatics V5 Justicars As of 5th edition, the same Justicars are active that where appointed in the V20 timeline, except that the Brujah and Gangrel clans no longer have their Justicar representatives. With only five Justicars each takes on more responsibility and more power. The V5 Camarilla book also mentions a number of rumors: *Carmelita Neillson, Archeologist and Archivist of Clan Toreador claims: "Rumors abound of a neutral Kindred soon to be appointed as Justicar of Outsiders, representing antitribu and officially unafliated clans." *Ivy Reo, Oracle and Counsel to the Justicars, Clan Malkavian predicts: "The number of Justicars will again number seven...If we can't make pillars we must import them. From where? Egypt, perhaps? I know of at least one pillar in the dark. I know of a pillar drenched in blood. I know of a pillar once drawn by an architect, but it snapped in two in the builder's ropes." Mind's Eye Theater Justicars Mind's Eye Theatre version of VTM written by By Night Studios also presents another list of Justicars elected at the 2011 Conclave. In this timeline, the Gangrel have lost their right for a Justicar. The appointed Justicars are: * Doña Manuela Bolívar, "La Llorona", Justicar of clan Malkavian * Theo Bell , Justicar of clan Brujah * Stanford Warwick, Justicar of clan Nosferatu * Madame Guil, Justicar of clan Toreador * Anastasz di Zagreb, Justicar of clan Tremere * Lucinde, Justicar of clan Ventrue * Tegyrius, Justicar of the Assamite Schismatics Known Justicars References * * * V5: Camarilla, p. 14-15 Category:Justicars Category:Kindred titles (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Camarilla